1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Computer Aided verification (CAV) systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for processing a point cloud in a simulated three-dimensional space.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, reverse engineering has been applied in a wide range of industrial design and manufacturing fields. Reverse engineering is mainly used for obtaining geometrical data on an object by analyzing and processing point cloud data on the object. Then a user can reproduce the object according to the geometrical data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,648 discloses an apparatus and method for creating three-dimensional modeling data on an object. The apparatus comprises a material removal means, a data requisition means, and an object shuttle. The object shuttle lets the user know where and how the manufactured object is different from the design model.
Even though CAV can indicate difference ranges between the manufactured object and the design object, the user sometimes needs to observe the point cloud from various angles. This is because the user may want to improve the quality of the manufactured object by changing production criteria and procedures. Current technology does not enable the user to observe the point cloud from various angles for precise comparison.